Tips and Techniques
Tips *If they are 4 or less, hold onto additional shoe items in your inbox (Do not redeem immediately). Save until after you've played some games otherwise adding a shoe on top of the 5 shoe limit will not allow the shoe refresh timer to start. *Log in each day to obtain 1 ruby and 300 gold. **Need the rubies for multiple things, like evolving your riding pet when they reach level 25. *If you have a final spurt, perform a jump at the very end to extend your airtime. You may be able to pick up one or two more stars as a result, and you may also gain a fraction of a second more time for the winged stars to reach your summon pets. It is also possible to: **use this trick to collect the last few stars in a set **manuever so that you land on, and bounce off, an obstacle/monster to stubbornly seize a few more points. **and other fun things. *Did you know? Most people would not realize it, but killing a monster can regenerate your double jump. **This is easily seen by jumping onto and killing an enemy. You can double jump afterwards. **A more subtle appearance of this trick occurs when you headbutt an enemy from below. The enemy is dead, you can double jump again. This becomes useful when enemies are floating above you and are right next to each other. Starting from the first one you can clear an entire row of adjacent enemies by timing the jumps properly. **An even more subtle use of this trick is to faceplant a monster. Surprisingly, face-planting a monster will end up killing it. Without a barrier, however, your run will end too. **The reason for the aforementioned faceplanting of a monster is for a very subtle trick. You can actually avoid pitfalls by blowing your shield on a poison cloud. Say that you can't jump far enough, but there is a poison cloud in front of you and you still have a barrier. Assuming you still have a double jump, manuever yourself with it so that you will touch the poison cloud. Sacrifice the barrier. And jump again. If you don't have that first double jump to manuever with, I hope you are going to land in that poison cloud. *Once you manage to buy a White Tiger, keep the Start dash item checked. It should pay for itself each run and you get to start running at a more difficult and lucrative section of the map allowing you more points (gold), a better challenge, and the satisfaction of not dying in an early and idiotic manner. **The start dash item will often not grant you more points. (note that numbers currently specified are a rough guess and rigorous testing should be applied to verify them.) ***At the same spot, for a B-rank character, a start dash would average around 40,000 points whereas a normal run would average around 35,000 points. ***At the same spot, for an A-rank character, a start dash would average around 90,000 points whereas a normal run would average around 80,000 points. **Note that sky fly items grabbed will not extend flight time. **Depending on the distance travelled, you may be in a dry spot upon landing (no items will be nearby, or the next item will be impossible to grab) *If you are planning to convert rubies to gold coins, then converting the rubies to shoes and then running those shoes may earn you more gold than directly converting the rubies to gold coins. **The shop's best ratio for rubies to gold ends up being 1 ruby for 1000 gold. As seen when one converts 245 rubies to 245,000 gold. **Given 245 rubies, a player can buy (100 rubies x2, 20 rubies x2, 5 rubies x1) = 125 x 2 + 23 x 2 + 5 shoes = 301 shoes. **If the player earns the current gold cap of 7,650 gold coins per run, those 301 shoes can end up earning 2,302,650 gold coins. **In other words, 1 ruby can earn the player about 9,400 gold coins. 9 times more gold than the direct ruby to gold conversion. **Please keep in mind that a ton of time is needed. Assuming 2 minutes per run, 301 shoes would end up taking 602 minutes, or 10 hours to run off. **As rubies are rare currency (Note: You can buy them) required in a large amount to evolve riding pets, relics and even a higher ranking card easily, the above trick is not recommended and it is advised to earn gold through running rather than using rubies. *Upgrading fossil relics to max level can be extremely expensive. They can be considered an investment. **For instance, a single level upgrade for a Flame Fossil was found to be 4,500 gold coins at level 1. **The pair of last spurts that it grants you every day would cost 1,000 gold coins normally. **The flame fossil would need to contribute for five '''days to pay for that upgrade. **From level 9 to level 10, the upgrade cost '''20,000 gold. Assuming failure to upgrade twice, this would mean 60,000 gold coins were spent for that final level. **This means that a player would need to play 60 days straight in order to pay for that last upgrade level. Two months. **There are 8 more levels that have not been accounted for. **In short, until it is easy to earn gold coins, it may be better to save the gold and spend it elsewhere instead of maxing out a fossil for free goodies. Since the player will need to play for more than a few months just to receive enough items to equal the money spent on upgrading.\ *Does anyone know the max size of the INBOX? * If you use two fingers to double tap the screen, you can do a hop which is lower than the regular single jump. This is useful for fever time and specific obstacle setups. It essentially uses the second jump off the ground so you cannot use your double jump when doing this. Notes *Combine two +5 cards to raise a card in rank. Both +5 cards will be consumed and a card of a higher rank will be given. *Combining two cards of the same character will yield a different character. **The Windrunner splash screen implies that you will receive a different character only if you use different characters. Even if you use two of the same characters, you may obtain a different character. *To increase the level of the Legend Pet summon, you'll need to summon it again. *Sky Fly item does not stack with Start Dash. If any Sky Fly items are grabbed during a start dash, your flight time is not extended. *Only Start Dash can grab items as well as stars. Sky Fly cannot grab items unless you fly straight into them. Final spurt also cannot grab items unless you fly straight into them. *Double jump occurs when you attempt to jump in midair. This means that '''running off an edge and then jumping will use your second jump. '''In other words, you do not get a second jump if you run off an edge. Category:Mechanics